ABRAHAM LINCOLN LOSES HIS PURSE
One day, there was a piece of valuable copper hopping down the street on a rainy day. His name was Abraham Lincoln. He was worth a cent, and was, of course, a penny. He was carrying his purse down the street over to the white house. Suddenly, while whistling, the wind was raging and grabbed hold of his purse. The purse flew away. Abraham Lincoln, of all pieces of money, was shocked. All of his clones were in there, except they were all surprisingly dunder heads. Abraham Lincoln began stomping on the ground. “IT’S NOT FAIR!” President Lincoln shouted. “MY BROTHERS WERE IN THERE AND THEY ARE GONE! GONE FOREVER!!” President Lincoln stopped and began to think. “If it was headed north to the white house where I’m going, it might be stuck on the window!” President Lincoln felt hopeful as he hopped over to the white house. A person spotted him, and Lincoln fell down as if Andy was here. “Aw man,” groaned the man. “Tails.” The man stormed off as Lincoln resumed his pursuit. He repeats the same exact process for hours until he finally makes it over to the white house. He looks out the window. The purse is sitting on the current president’s desk! Suddenly, the door opened. And out comes none other than Donald John Trump. He stops in his tracks and stares at the purse. “My, my,” Mr. Trump said. “What a nice looking purse! I hope nothing happens to it!” Trump takes the purse and runs out of his office. Abraham Lincoln was not surprised, as he expected Donald Trump to do something like this. He smashed through the window and slid into the door crack. Trump puts the purse on his dresser rather than the security system on his desk. Trump, all tired and crap, lays down and drifts off to sleep. Lincoln rolls into his room and quietly steals back his purse. Suddenly, the purse drops on the security system making an alert tone. “HUH!? HUH!? WHAT!?” Trump yelled in confusion. “NO OFFICER, I SWEAR! Oh. It’s you. If it isn’t President Lincoln. Why you little piece of...” Trump attempts to grab the purse but is too slow. The penny and the purse roll into the bank as Trump chases him. However, when Lincoln and the purse make it into the bank, Trump forgot the password, and went back to his bed without much problems. Lincoln and the purse head outside of the bank door and they head over to their destination. The reason Lincoln was heading over to the white house in the first place was to talk to Bill Clinton. After all, they say that if you’re still alive and you were once president, you’re still president, no matter what. Lincoln heads over to Clinton and they talk. And they talk. And they talk, and they talk, and they talk talk talk. Hours later, Lincoln heads back to his house to get a good night’s sleep. The End. A horrible monstrosity by DemSpicyMemes BOIIIS PUBLISHED: 9/4/2019 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta